


Glorious Art of Staining Souls

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [31]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: She cheated.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

She cheated. Looking back it was probably inevitable, I should have known I would never be able to hold her attention for long.

All those years and she never gave me a second look, but the moment I sprang a pirate from jail and went to sea with him, practically becoming a pirate myself, and suddenly she was interested in me.

The story of Captain Jack Sparrow has always fascinated her so perhaps it wasn’t even me that she was drawn to but rather the man that had sailed with, her hero. Then, when she realised the Captain himself was attracted to her, she figure that she wouldn’t have to settle for me.

So, I shouldn’t have been surprised when I saw her kissing him, but it didn’t stop the pain. The dull ache that situated itself in the pit of my stomach, but what hurts the most is her pretending that nothing has changed when everything has.

She’s obsessed with bringing him back, and it’s not that I don’t want Jack back, I do. I just wish she’d be honest about the reasons she wants him back.


End file.
